


Providing

by hazelNuts



Series: Sterek Summer Bingo [12]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, POV Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 04:55:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7494678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelNuts/pseuds/hazelNuts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles joins Derek and his dad on one of their fishing trips.</p><p>
  <i>Stiles doesn’t know what he’s doing here. For one, he’s pretty sure he’s violating some kind of protocol by being present during bonding time between father-in-law and son-in-law. Also, it’s 5am, and both Derek and his dad know he doesn’t function at 5am.</i>
</p><p>For SWN Summer Bingo prompt: Fishing</p>
            </blockquote>





	Providing

**Author's Note:**

> If you think I forgot any tags, please let me know in the comments.

Stiles doesn’t know what he’s doing here. For one, he’s pretty sure he’s violating some kind of protocol by being present during bonding time between father-in-law and son-in-law. Also, it’s 5am, and both Derek and his dad know he doesn’t function at 5am.

They’re sitting by some lake—well, more an oversized pond—Stiles can’t remember the name of. Derek and his dad are talking about fishing lures and bait and lines, and about the differences between fishing in a lake—or oversized pond—and a river. Stiles is sure it’s all very fascinating, but he doesn’t really care. All he cares about is that he’s sitting between Derek’s legs, his back very comfortably leaning against Derek’s chest, one of Derek’s arms is securely wrapped around his waist and his cheek lying against the soft fabric of Derek’s sweater. Yes, he would’ve preferred to be in bed, but this is the next best thing. He sighs and wriggles a little closer to Derek, who presses a kiss on top of his head.

Stiles thinks he hears his dad mutter something about how disgustingly in love and adorable they are, but that could just the haze of sleep distorting sounds. His dad has never used the word “adorable” to describe him.

Derek and his dad keep talking. The murmur of their voices mingles with the lapping of the water of the oversized pond against the shore, and Stiles finds himself drifting further and further off. He can’t fall asleep, though. Nope. Derek has to fish, has to throw that line in the water and provide his fiancé with breakfast. Which means that Stiles will have to move in the near future. He can’t fall asl—

~

Smoke tickles his nose, filling it with the smell of roasted food. And coffee, he can smell _coffee_. Nice, strong, bitter, warm, magical _coffee_. Preferably with one sugar and just a dash of milk.

Stiles blinks his eyes open. The sun’s a lot higher than he remembers it being a minute ago. _Did he sleep?_ _No, he can’t have._ He’s still in the same position, resting against Derek’s chest, though Derek’s arm is no longer around his waist. He turns his head to find the source of the smoke and delicious scents and finds two fish and couple pieces of bread roasting on the small grill they brought with them.

_Okay, he definitely slept._

‘Good morning,’ Derek murmurs, pressing a kiss against Stiles’ cheek.

‘Morning. Time’s it?’

Stiles yawns, then sits up to stretch. He squints at the sun shining almost directly into his eyes, and before he can ask for his sunglasses, Derek is already gently setting them onto his face.

‘Almost 7,’ Derek answers.

‘Did you catch those?’ Stiles asks, pointing at the fish.

‘No. I was playing pillow for someone who couldn’t stay awake for more than two minutes. But I did pour the coffee,’ Derek says.

Stiles wraps his hands around the mug Derek is holding in front of him, takes a sip and hums. It’s perfect.

‘Sorry I made you miss out on the fishing,’ Stiles says, taking another sip.

‘I didn’t say I minded.’

Stiles smiles and leans back again. He sips his coffee while he looks out over the oversized pond. The sunlight breaks on the water, making it sparkle and creating miniature rainbows that disappear as quickly as they appear. Even with smell of the roasted fish, Stiles can smell the freshness of a new summer day in the air.

‘You two done being adorable,’ his dad says, breaking the momentary peace. ‘Food’s done.’

‘Did you just call us _adorable_?’ Stiles asks. He has to be sure, because it means that his dad probably used it earlier, too. That’s twice in one day.

‘Yes. The two of you not lovingly bickering with each other is disturbing, and making me delirious,’ his dad says, but he’s smiling. He holds out a plates with bread and fish for both Derek and Stiles. ‘Eat your food.’

Stiles untangles himself from Derek and sits down between his dad and his fiancé.

‘We should do this more often,’ he says stuffing a piece of toast in his mouth.

‘Next time you’re gonna fish, because you need to earn your keep, son.’

‘Hey! I was the mascot! I think I earned my keep just fine.’ Stiles points at the fish filled plates. ‘Derek’s the one who didn’t do anything.’

‘And whose fault is that,’ Derek throws back.

‘You said you didn’t mind.’

‘I didn’t, but I’m starting to.’

‘And all is right with the world again,’ his dad mutters.

Stiles glares at his dad. He considers throwing a piece of fish at him, but decides to angrily stuff it into his mouth instead. It’s far too delicious to waste.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [tumblr](http://fandom-madnessess.tumblr.com/).


End file.
